Les Maraudeurs et leurs Drôles de Dames
by Elara Perry
Summary: 1977-1978. La dernière année de James, Lily, Sirius, Rémus et Peter à Poudlard. Ce sera la dernière avant qu'ils n'affrontent le "vrai" monde. Autant en profiter au maximum ! Romance, blagues en tout genre, Quidditch, Mangemorts, une Poufsouffle "sage", une Gryffondor plutôt émotive, une Serdaigle assez "spéciale"... Tout y passe !
1. Rentrée explosive !

_Coucou ! Donc voici ma deuxième fic, qui aura beaucouuuup de chapitres et que je terminerais... hum mieux vaut ne pas aborder ce sujet. Enfin bref ! Comme toujours, une review ferait plaisir (j'ai fait l'expérience d'en recevoir une et j'ai été complètement boosté !). Donc, doper moi de reviews et je travaillerais plus XD ! Bonne lecture :) !_

_Disclaimer : non, je n'ai pas créé cet univers ; non, je ne suis pas JK Rowling._

* * *

**Les Maraudeurs et leurs Drôles de Dames**

**Chapitre I**

_Ou quand il vaut mieux ne pas jouer à la bataille explosive avec les Maraudeurs si l'on ne veut pas être explosé (littéralement)_

Comme chaque année, l'agitation régnait dans la gare de King's Cross. Le 1er septembre était une date presque sacrée chez les sorciers : c'était la rentrée scolaire et tous les élèves étaient impatients de retourner à l'école. S'ils le savaient, les Moldus trouveraient cette euphorie aussi étrange qu'un Boutefeu chinois en train de danser la salsa. Mais l'école en question n'était pas comme les établissements moldus où tous les élèves, sans exception, étaient emprisonnés contre leur gré jusqu'à leurs seize ans : c'était Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Et les étudiants qui avaient la chance d'y aller trépignaient d'impatience.

Enfin, il y avait toujours des élèves plus calmes que les autres, qui regardaient d'un air serein tout le désordre qui avait lieu : Sophie Bennet faisait partie de ses élèves là. Elle restait tranquillement près de ses parents, qui avait des opinions partagées sur son départ prochain : son père était fière de sa fille, qui allait commencer sa septième et dernière année, et sa mère pleurait à chaudes larmes à l'idée d'ENCORE laisser partir sa progéniture. Sophie soupira en regardant ce spectacle. Tous les ans c'était pareil : sa mère pleurnichait, ne voulait pas la laisser monter dans le train et insistait pour qu'elle mette autour de son cou un porte-bonheur moldu totalement inefficace. Mais cette année serait la dernière et Sophie espérait de tout cœur que sa chère mère arrêterait de la traiter comme une enfant de six ans.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand une créature sauvage non identifiée lui sauta dessus. Sophie s'écroula sous le poids de la chose. Ladite chose éclata de rire puis aida Sophie à se relever. Celle-ci s'exclama : « Enfin, Sélina ! Je sais que tu es contente de me voir mais ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me tuer pour autant ! ». La créature, ou Sélina plutôt, éclata de rire et repoussa d'un geste élégant une mèche de cheveux qui lui avait atterrit sur le visage. Une voix féminine cria : « Sophie, Sélina ! ». Les concernées se tournèrent vers la source des appels. C'était Amy, une septième année plutôt petite (qui se vexait dès qu'on le lui rappelait) aux cheveux châtains. Sélina sourit de toutes ses dents et la rejoignit, suivie de Sophie. Amy gronda Sélina avec un air très peu convaincant pour avoir eu des intentions de meurtre envers Sophie. Sélina dit avec un air d'excuse (très peu convaincant lui aussi) :

« Mais j'étais très heureuse de la revoir après tant de temps !

- On s'est vu il y a trois jours, abrutie ! s'écria Sophie d'un air indigné.

- Eh bien, Sélina Rodriguez, qu'avait vous a dire pour votre défense ?

- Je plaide non coupable ! déclama Sélina d'un air théâtral.

- Il nous faut des témoins, intervint Sophie avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Je suis une témoin, moi ! s'exclama Amy.

- On peut faire témoin et juge en même temps ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ? dit Amy en enchaînant tout de suite. Je jure de parler sans haine et sans crainte et de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité !

- Et bien ? C'est quoi toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ? s'enquit Sophie avec air curieux.

- Sélina Rodriguez a sauté sur Sophie Bennet sous le coup de l'émotion : revoir sa merveilleuse meilleure amie a certainement provoquer un bonheur sans pareil chez elle et, comme elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer sa joie de façon pacifique comme la plupart des autres êtres humains, elle a essayé d'assommer Miss Bennet. C'est un comportement tout à fait logique et raisonnable et Miss Rodriguez n'a donc pas prémédité les faits. Elle est innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! déblatéra Amy avec une voix qui ne trahissait en rien le début de fou rire qui menaçait de l'emporter.

- Objection, votre Honneur ! cria Sophie. Comment pouvez-vous croire qu'elle est innocente alors que son casier judiciaire est aussi remplie ? Je cite bien sûr la fois où elle a fait exploser les toilettes du deuxième étage.

- Elle ne s'est pas fait attraper que je sache.

- Mais on l'a bien vu mettre les pétards sur le lieu du crime !

- Bon, je te passe un Fondant du Chaudron et tu arrêtes de parler de cette affaire, l'interrompit Sélina.

- Ok ! acquiesça Sophie sans hésitation. »

Les deux autres filles rirent en voyant Sophie se jeter avidement sur la friandise. Elle l'enfourna dans sa bouche avec un air satisfait.

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le trio se dirigea vers le train. Amy peinait à soulever sa valise et le panier de son chat, Clover. Sélina empoigna le panier de son amie avec une aisance étonnante. Les années de Quidditch en tant que batteuse l'avait endurcie et portait une énorme valise, une cage avec sa chouette, Chimène et un panier contenant un chat ne semblait pas lui être difficile. Sophie était déjà montée dans le train et avait vaguement salué ses parents en leur promettant de leur écrire tous les jours (même si cette promesse s'appliquait plus à sa mère qu'à son père). Elle s'installa dans un compartiment vide, rangea sa malle dans un coin et posa la cage de sa chouette harfang, Noctua. Amy et Sélina s'assirent quelques instants plus tard et la Poufsouffle laissa sa chère Clover sortir de son panier.

Les trois filles poussèrent un petit soupir de contentement : elles adoraient Poudlard et avaient hâte de revoir le château et ses tours pointues. Elles n'avaient jamais pensé qu'elles se retrouveraient ensemble à Poudlard. Elles étaient allé dans la même école moldue, bien que Sélina et Sophie soient des Sang-Mêlés (en fait, leurs parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper d'elles et les avaient donc inscrites l'école), et étaient devenues inséparables. Même la Cérémonie de la Répartition, où Sélina avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, Sophie à Serdaigle et Amy à Poufsouffle, n'avait pas réussi à les dissocier. Bien sûr, elle se voyaient moins qu'avant mais elles avaient quelques cours communs et passaient tout leur temps libre entre elles à se raconter leur journée respective.

La dame au chariot de friandises arriva devant leur compartiment. Sophie, Sélina et Amy se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent sur les confiseries. On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes après tout. Les filles choisirent leurs victuailles avec un soin particulier. Quand il fallut payer, Sélina demanda : « Bon, qui paye cette année ? ». Tous les ans, c'était une des trois filles qui vidait sa bourse. Amy l'avait fait deux fois, tout comme ses deux amies. Pour la septième année, elles n'avaient pas réfléchi à la question et chacune obligea l'autre à utiliser ses Mornilles. La Serdaigle interrompit le début de dispute et déclara : « Cette année, on partagera la somme à payer et c'est tout. Problème réglé ! ». Les deux autres filles acquiescèrent et sortirent leurs bourses. Leurs achats terminés, elles s'assirent et commencèrent à se goinfrer tout en papotant. Amy avait le monopole sur les Chocogrenouilles et Sophie le lui fit remarquer :

« Pourquoi à chaque fois c'est toi qui bouffe tous les Chocogrenouilles ? Je sais que tu collectionnes les cartes mais quand même !

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas manger les Patacitrouilles et les Baguettes magiques à la réglisse !

- Alors mange des Fizwizbiz et laisse moi quelques grenouilles, s'exclama Sophie.

- Allez Soph' ! Laisse les Chocogrenouilles à Amy ! Elle a besoin des cartes pour réviser l'histoire de la magie ! intervint la Gryffondor en s'arrachant à la contemplation de ses ongles parfaitement vernis.

- Exactement ! J'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel grâce à ses cartes !

- Ouais, c'est vrai que savoir qu'Alby aime le bowling et la musique de chambre est très utile pour l'histoire de la magie, dit Sophie avec une voix sarcastique.

- N'empêche que j'ai eu une super note à mes BUSE, déclara Amy en riant un peu à ce souvenir.

- J'aurai dû collectionner des cartes Chocogrenouilles moi aussi, soupira Sélina, pleine d'un regret feint.

- Tu parles ! Tu as fait exprès d'avoir un Troll en histoire de la magie pour ne pas avoir à aller aux cours de Binns ! rectifia Sophie. J'aurai dû faire pareil d'ailleurs…

- Enfin Soph' ! Tu es une Serdaigle et une préfète ! s'indigna Amy devant les propos de son amie.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis préfète ! Je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est Alby qui a décidé ça juste pour m'embêter !

- Pourquoi appelles-tu le professeur Dumbledore Alby ?

- Parce que je le connais bien à force d'être convoquée à son bureau.

- En même temps, tu n'arrêtes pas de contredire les profs et de leur poser pleins de questions compliquées, juste pour les énerver ! En plus, tu mets toujours un pantalon à la place de la jupe d'uniforme obligatoire ! répliqua Amy en essayant d'empêcher Clover de gober tout cru une des chouettes.

- Et la liberté d'expression ? Et les droits des femmes ? Ils veulent nous faire porter des uniformes pour nous transformer en robots à leurs ordres et supprimer notre libre arbitre, mais moi, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! déclama Sophie en se levant.

- Mouais… Dis plutôt que tu n'aimes pas porter des jupes, la corrigea Sélina en réprimant un rire.

- Ouais, t'as raison finalement, avoua la Serdaigle avec plus de calme. »

Sophie s'assit tranquillement après son discours enflammé. Il y eu un silence. Puis toutes en même temps, les trois filles éclatèrent de rire.

Au même moment, une tête avec des cheveux noirs de jais passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle s'enquit : « On peut entrer ? ». Sélina eut un grand sourire et répondit : « Bien sûr, capitaine ! ». La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer quatre garçons de septième année : James, Sirius, Remus et Peter ou les Maraudeurs ou les gars les plus populaires de Poudlard. Ils s'assirent tranquillement sur les banquettes.

Aussitôt les fesses posées sur le velours rouge, Sirius passa son bras sur l'épaule de Sophie en disant avec un air charmeur : « Alors, ma belle ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué pendant ces deux longs mois ? ». Sophie lui répondit en farfouillant dans sa valise :

« Pas du tout, mon cher Sirius.

- Ah voilà mon cœur brisé ! s'exclama Sirius en secouant ses cheveux noirs en signe de désespoir.

- J'en suis désolée, dit la Serdaigle en feuilletant _Le Guide du Guérisseur_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ce bouquin ? demanda James les yeux pétillants.

- Un moyen de soigner la stupidité chronique de ton meilleur ami, mon cher James, déclara Sophie d'une voix tranquille.

- Touché en plein cœur ! s'écria Sirius en faisant semblant de s'évanouir. »

Les rires fusèrent dans le compartiment : les autres avaient l'habitude de voir Sophie et Sirius faire semblant de se disputer. La Serdaigle esquissa un sourire en coin et sortit des livres de sa valise. Elle se leva en disant :

« C'est pas tout mais moi il faut que j'aille voir Heath ! Je lui ai promis de lui rendre ses livres et je risque d'oublier si je ne le fais pas tout de suite.

- Oh, je peux venir ? demanda Sélina, tandis que ses yeux de biche se faisaient suppliants.

- Si tu veux, mais il n'y aura pas obligatoirement Léo, la prévint Sophie avec un clin d'œil.

- Bah voyons ! Ils sont toujours ensembles ces deux-là !

- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils étaient gays ? s'enquit Sophie avec un air malicieux.

- Quoi ? Ils sont gays ? s'exclama Sélina avec un air désespéré.

- Mais non, je blaguais, la rassura son amie.

Sélina eut un air soulagé et se leva. Sophie murmura d'une voix tout à fait audible : « Ou pas. ». La réaction de la Gryffondor fut immédiate : elle se figea avec un air tout à fait comique. Amy intervint : « Allez Soph' ! Arrête de taquiner Lina ! ». Celle-ci retrouva son sourire et allait sortir du compartiment d'un pas assuré lorsque Amy continua avec un air hilare : « Après tout elle est amoooooouuuureuse ! ». Sophie se pliait de rire tandis que Sélina se tournait vers la Poufsouffle et s'écriait en la visant de sa baguette : « _Silencio !_ ». Amy se tut immédiatement mais était toujours en train de rire silencieusement. Sélina tourna les talons d'un air digne et Sophie dit à Amy avec un petit sourire : « On te laisse. ». Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Maraudeurs et enchaîna d'une voix faussement sévère : « Et vous, restez sages et ne faites pas de trucs bizarres à Amy ! ». Les Maraudeurs répondirent en cœur : « Oui Madame ! ». Celle-ci éclata de rire et suivit son autre amie, qui était déjà en train de chercher plus Léo que Heath.

Quand la porte se referma, Sirius se tourna vers Amy et dit avec un clin d'œil : « Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas te faire des trucs bizarres mais je te jure que cela te plaira. ». Amy rougit un peu et voulut répondre du tac au tac mais le sortilège de Mutisme faisait toujours son effet. Rémus vint à son secours et la libéra du sort. La Poufsouffle le remercia et les Maraudeurs entreprirent de commencer une partie de bataille explosive.

Alors qu'ils allaient distribuer les cartes, la porte se rouvrit, laissant apparaître une Gryffondor rousse avec un insigne de préfète-en-chef accroché à la poitrine. James n'avait pas quitté des yeux ses cartes et dit :

« Alors Sélina ? Comment ça c'est passé avec ton Serdaigle ? ».

À la fin de sa réplique, il leva les yeux avec un sourire, qui se figea dès qu'il croisa le regard émeraude de Lily Evans. Celle-ci avait l'air aussi étonné que lui mais se reprit en demandant à Amy : « Où sont Sélina et Sophie ? ». Amy lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas et que de toutes façons ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas être très loin. Remus dit en désignant le badge de la rousse : « Tu es devenu préfète-en-chef, Lily ? ». Lily sourit et observa Remus : il n'avait pas d'insigne ! Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il le recevrait, vu qu'il était un excellent préfet. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander qui était le préfet-en-chef mais Sirius l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse parler et lui proposa de jouer à la bataille explosive avec eux. Lily se mordit la lèvre en hésitant : elle ne voulait pas rester près de Potter mais elle aurait bien aimer jouer avec Amy et Remus. Celui-ci tapota le siège à côté de lui et la Gryffondor s'y assit finalement.

La partie commença enfin. Au début, tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Jusqu'à ce que James se hasarde à demander à Lily si elle avait passer de bonnes vacances. Cette question polie provoqua chez Lily une colère sans nom et elle foudroya du regard le pauvre James, qui venait de se rendre compte trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la bouche.

Au même moment, une carte explosa près de Lily et James lui demanda par réflexe si elle allait bien. La rousse explosa et s'écria en lui lançant des cartes à la figure : « JE VAIS TRÈS BIEN POTTER ! ET OUI, J'AI PASSÉ DE TRÈS BONNES VACANCES QUI AURAIT PU ÊTRE MEILLEURES SI TU NE M'AVAIS PAS ENVOYER UNE CENTAINE DE LETTRES PAR JOUR ! ».

James se protégea des cartes avec ses mains et elles s'éparpillèrent partout dans le compartiment, en explosant de façon désordonnée. Remus essayait en vain de contrôler le début d'incendie tandis que Peter se brûlait la manche. Les hiboux n'arrêtaient pas de battre des ailes frénétiquement et Clover avait griffé Lily sous le coup de la peur. Celle-ci était paniquée et regardait bouche bée toutes les cartes qui explosaient avec une vitesse fulgurante. C'était le chaos.

Un projectile atterrit près d'Amy et Sirius la tira vers lui pour la protéger de la pourtant pas si grosse explosion. La Poufsouffle eu tout le temps de remarquer que Sirius sentait bon et qu'il était plutôt musclé avant qu'il ne la relâche. Ses cheveux avaient été décoiffés par l'étreinte de Sirius, qui l'avait serré contre lui beaucoup trop fort. Celui-ci s'excusa en marmonnant et essaya de remettre les cheveux d'Amy en place. Pour cacher son trouble, la Poufsouffle dit en riant : « Sirius, espèce de menteur ! Tu m'avais dit que ça me plairait ! ». Le principal intéressé bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles tandis que les autres Maraudeurs riaient aux éclats. Remus dit à Amy :

« Je ne crois pas que les choses bizarres qu'il t'a fait soient les mêmes que ce qu'il prévoyait au début ! ».

Cela renforça le fou rire du groupe. Seuls Sirius et Lily ne riaient pas : l'un parce qu'il était gêné (ce qui était extrêmement inhabituel) et l'autre parce qu'elle avait honte de s'être énervée et d'avoir fait explosé tout le compartiment.

À ce moment, Sélina et Sophie entrèrent dans la pièce. Sophie s'enquit :

« Alors ? C'était bien la Troisième Guerre Mondiale ?

- Troisième Guerre Mondiale ? répéta Peter sans comprendre.

- C'est un truc de Moldus, expliqua Amy rapidement.

- Dios mío ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sélina en désignant les traces de brûlures qui décoraient le compartiment et les blessures des occupants.

- Lina, c'est pourtant très clair : James a énervé Lily et celle-ci a été un peu… violente, déclara Sophie en riant doucement.

- Oui c'est exactement ça ! Ils ont été très méchants tous les deux ! s'exclama Sirius en prenant des airs de chien battu.

- Et Sirius a eu tellement peur qu'il a failli brisé les côtes de la pauvre Amy, intervint Peter.

- Ah bon ? dit Sélina avec un air soudain très intéressé.

- Méchant Sirius ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui faire de trucs bizarres ! gronda Sophie en cachant son début de fou rire par une expression mécontente. »

Amy et Sirius n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car tout le monde était déjà hilare et ils firent comme si de rien n'était. Les nouvelles arrivées s'installèrent sur les banquettes. Ils étaient maintenant trop nombreux et Sophie se retrouva serrée entre Remus et le mur. Elle rouspéta :

« Pourquoi je suis la seule qui est étouffée ?

- Tu préfèrerais être collée contre Daniel Knightley plutôt ? se moqua Sélina avec un air malicieux.

- Beurk, pas lui ! grimaça la Serdaigle. Je préfère de loin Remus. »

Elle regretta tout de suite ses paroles car tous ses amis, sauf Remus, la regardèrent avec un air goguenard. Sophie grommela :

« Vous rigolez mais vous ne connaissez pas Danny Knightley ! Ce gars était insupportable et n'arrêtait pas de me coller en sixième année : il m'attendait à chaque fin de cours et voulait toujours me portait mon sac !

- C'est normal, c'était ton petit ami, s'esclaffa Lily.

- Et il est maintenant la raison pour laquelle je n'en veux plus ! précisa Sophie. Encore sortir avec Sirius qu'avec Knightley !

- Je te promets que je ne vais pas te coller ! déclara Sirius d'un ton sérieux. Sauf la nuit ! ajouta-t-il d'un air espiègle.

- Eh ho, ça suffit, s'énerva un peu Remus.

- Oui Mumus ! acquiesça Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir réagit à la discussion de Sirius et Sophie : Amy avait rougit et se tortillait un peu sur son siège. Les conversations recommencèrent et l'on apercevait à présent la silhouette du château.

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et tous les élèves descendirent. Sélina, Sophie, Amy et Lily s'engouffrèrent dans une diligence, qui partit aussitôt en direction de Poudlard. Le voyage fut rapide et les filles se précipitèrent vers l'immense porte en chêne. Elles traversèrent le hall d'entrée en courant et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Comme toujours, elles furent impressionnées par le plafond étoilé mais se reprirent très vite. Sélina et Lily s'assirent à la table située à l'extrême gauche, Sophie à la table à côté et Amy à la table des Poufsouffles. Sophie fut bientôt rejointe par Heathcliff Harrison, Léonard Finnick et Zélia Desmond.

Heath avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu clair et était extrêmement intelligent. Et mignon, d'après pratiquement toutes les filles de Poudlard. Son meilleur ami, Léo, était blond et ses yeux bleu gris faisaient craquer toutes les sorcières du collège. En plus, il était l'attrapeur ET le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Quant à Zélia, elle avait les cheveux blond vénitien et les yeux verts. Elle avait eu un Optimal à toutes ses BUSE, sauf en potions, où elle avait eu SEULEMENT un Effort Exceptionnel. Elle était très à cheval sur le règlement mais Sophie l'aimait bien quand même. Sophie attendit patiemment que la Cérémonie de la Répartition prenne fin tandis que son estomac réclamait de la nourriture immédiatement.

Dumbledore se leva. Il parcourut la salle du regard et s'arrêta quelques instants sur Sophie, qui lui fit un petit signe, et sur les Maraudeurs, qui arboraient leurs grands sourires habituels. Dumbledore prononça avec une voix rassurante son discours de bienvenue. La plupart des élèves n'écoutaient que d'une oreille en guettant le moment où leurs assiettes se rempliraient. Le directeur termina enfin en disant : « Maintenant, que le festin commence ! ». La nourriture apparut sur les tables et tout le monde se jeta dessus.

À la table des Poufsouffles, Amy mangeait tranquillement en parlant à Léa Ferry et Nathalie Doel, ses camarades de dortoirs. Elle regardait quelquefois les Maraudeurs, en particulier un certain jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Celui-ci était déjà en train de l'observer et Amy se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair vers son assiette. Mince, elle s'était faite cramée en train de le mater ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la regarde au même moment ? Amy se prit la tête dans les mains et se retint de jeter un coup d'œil sur Sirius, bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

Sirius était dans sa bulle et regardait fixement Amy. Ses amis le remarquèrent et durent lui faire une tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il les écoute. Le reste des Maraudeurs n'osa pas se moquer de Sirius. Cela aurait pourtant été très amusant mais Sirius ne se laissait pas faire et il aurait sûrement dit quelque chose sur chacun d'entre eux (et il y en avait à dire des choses).

Sélina avait remarqué leur manège et comptait bien raconter l'histoire dans tous ses détails à ses amies. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules et chercha des yeux Léo. Il était à côté de Heath, qui était en train de parler avec animation à Sophie. Léo mangeait avec classe. Enfin, selon Sélina, qui trouvait que Léo était classe en toute circonstance. Elle aurait pu le voir tomber dans trois mètres de bouse de dragon qu'elle le trouverait toujours classe. Elle changea de position de façon à l'observer à son aise et poussa un petit soupir de contentement en le voyant éclater de rire à une blague de Heath.

À côté d'elle, Lily songeait encore au comportement de James, qui n'avait pourtant pas été si désagréable que ça. Elle se promit de s'excuser de son attaque à coups de cartes explosives dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, même si elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler. Ah, dire qu'elle devait allait voir Potter. Bon, elle n'avait qu'à lui griffonner « Pardon » sur un bout de papier et le lui glisser discrètement dans son sac. Sa plus grande envie était de ne plus jamais voir sa tête, et elle commença donc à échafauder des plans pour l'éviter. Alors, pour aller au cours de métamorphose, elle empruntera le couloir avec le tableau de Babbitty Lapina ; pour la classe de sortilège, elle prendra un grand détour par la petite cour avec la fontaine en marbre ; pour aller dans les serres, bon, il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin possible ; pour le cours d'étude des runes, elle utilisera le passage secret derrière la tenture représentant une révolte des gobelins ; pour… Nom d'un troll en peluche, il fallait _vraiment_ qu'elle arrête de se soucier de Potter !

Le festin se termina et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Amy et ses camarades de chambre se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, Sélina, Lily et les Maraudeurs vers la tour des Gryffondors et Sophie et les autres vers la tour ouest. Les septième année entrèrent dans leurs dortoirs et se glissèrent dans leurs lits aussitôt. Une bonne nuit de sommeil les attendait avant la reprise des cours.

* * *

_Bavardage tout à fait inutile sur tout et rien d'Elara Perry :__ J'ai réécrit ce chapitre parce que je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite et en plus je l'avais publié sur un coup de tête. Et aussi parce que je ne m'occupais pas assez de Lily (dans le prochain chapitre elle aura un rôle plus important ;) ). Je pense que je vais publier le prochain chapitre dans une semaine au plus tôt, vu que j'ai envie d'avoir des chapitres d'avance pour ne pas être complètement paumée ! __Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?_

_Elara Perry_


	2. Premier jour assez distrayant

_Well helloo ! Déjà, merci à **Sandess94** (ravie que ça te plaise ;) ) et **Dess **(je sens que je vais m'écrouler sous les compliments XD) pour leurs reviews ! Par contre, je voulez juste vous prévenir : j'écris cette fic au feeling (même si j'ai déjà prévu comment ça se termine) ! Je suis du genre flemmarde et donc ça risque d'être long avant la fin. Mais l'espoir fait vivre non ? Bref, voici votre chapitre :) !_

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Premier jour assez... distrayant

_Ou comment éviter l'être haï avant d'échouer lamentablement_

La lumière commençait à rentrer doucement dans le dortoir aux rideaux bleus. Quelques filles étaient déjà levées et prêtes à aller en cours. Mais il y en avait une qui était toujours en train de dormir. Zélia Desmond s'approcha précautionneusement du lit de la belle endormie : la dernière fois que la blonde avait essayé de la réveiller, elle s'était retrouvé avec des pustules partout sur le visage et avait dû aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour s'en débarrasser. Cette fois-ci, Zélia s'empara prudemment de la baguette en ébène de sa camarade. Une fois que toutes ces dispositions furent prises, elle commença à secouer doucement l'épaule de son amie. Aussitôt, Sophie Bennet sursauta, sortit sa main de la couverture pour empoigner sa baguette et, réalisant qu'elle avait disparu, étouffa un juron. Elle continua à grommeler tandis que Zélia la tirait hors de son lit adoré. C'est à contrecœur qu'elle se prépara pour aller manger. En plus, le premier cours de la journée était le soin aux créatures magiques. Sophie ne détestait pas cette matière, mais la simple idée de passer une heure entière dehors à écouter le professeur Brûlopot délirer sur une bête quelconque la répugnait au plus haut point.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, Sophie vit plusieurs filles de son dortoir lui faire un signe pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle leur dit bonjour de sa voix la plus aimable (ce qui était un exploit vu l'heure matinale) mais s'assit à côté de Heath, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il la regarda ensuite avec un air moqueur et dit :

« Mais tu as l'air fraîche comme une rose, Soph' !

- Oh la ferme, soupira Sophie en se frottant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'as même pas crié dessus ? Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? s'exclama Heath en lui touchant le front et en lui tâtant le pouls. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Sophie était en train de dormir avec la tête dangereusement proche de son assiette remplie de bacon et d'autres victuailles délicieusement mauvaises pour la santé. Heath la secoua comme un prunier et elle se réveilla brusquement. Sophie leva la tête d'un air hagard et commença à essayer de manger avec la fourchette du mauvais sens. Puis, elle prit sa coupe de jus de citrouille et la renversa sur sa chemise et son pantalon à la place de sa bouche. Elle poussa un soupir désespéré et regarda Heath avec des yeux suppliants. Celui-ci prit sa baguette, jeta un sort de nettoyage sur les vêtements trempés de son amie puis, lui tendit gentiment une tasse de café. Sophie murmura un merci en prenant la tasse et avala d'une traite le breuvage. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et elle faillit le recracher aussi sec, mais heureusement pour Léo et Heath qui étaient à côté d'elle, elle parvint à se retenir. Elle éclata de rire devant les visages terrifiés de ses amis et parut enfin se réveiller. Elle commença alors à bavarder d'un ton badin avec Léo.

Soudain, elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et se retourna vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle croisa le regard marron de Sélina, qui était en train de la fixer avec un air bizarre. Sophie esquissa un sourire indéchiffrable puis alla s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie. Pour cela, elle poussa un peu Remus, qui poussa Sirius, qui poussa à peu près tous les élèves de troisième année à côté. Sophie dit un vague pardon à Remus, tira la langue à Sirius et se tourna vers Sélina avec un air goguenard :

« Jalouse ?

- Non pas du tout ! s'écria Sélina d'une voix indignée. C'est juste...

- Oui ?

- Tu as failli lui cracher du café brûlant au visage !

- Failli, insista Sophie. J'ai failli mais je n'ai pas fait, nuance ! Mais tu ne t'inquiètes même pas de l'état de ma langue ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix penaude.

- M'en fiche, marmonna Sélina en boudant. »

Sophie ria tellement qu'elle renversa _encore_ un verre de jus de citrouille. Remus nettoya distraitement la table puis se plongea dans un livre de métamorphose. Sirius s'exclama :

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, Remus ! Il est - il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur sa montre - 8h45 et tu lis ? Faut que t'arrêtes de faire ton Ulric le Follingue, là ça devient grave !

- Exactement ! intervint James en arrachant le livre des mains de Remus. Maintenant va faire quelque chose d'utile, comme parler à cette Serdaigle qui voulait sortir avec toi l'année dernière ! dit-il avec l'air d'un père qui réprimande son enfant.

- Il lit un livre et vous voulez l'obliger à aller parler à Cornélia ? s'étonna Sophie. Mais quelle bonne idée ! finit-elle par dire avec un sourire carnassier.

- Oh non, murmura Remus en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

- Oh si, dirent en cœur Sirius et James en le regardant avec des airs avides. »

Remus s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put, non sans prendre quelques toasts qu'il fourra dans ses poches. Sirius et James se levèrent d'un bond et le pourchassèrent avec Peter sur les talons, tout en criant comme des gamins, attirant toute l'attention vers eux comme à leur habitude. Il y eut un marmonnement désapprobateur en face de Sélina. Celle-ci se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. En l'occurrence Lily. Sélina demanda avec un air las :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Rien, grommela Lily en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à un article de _Sorcière Hebdo _sur les propriétés du pus de Bubobulb sur l'acné.

- C'est ça on va te croire, dit Sophie avec un air ironique, tout en enfournant des quantités énormes de nourriture dans sa bouche.

- De quoi ? intervint Amy qui venait de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors.

- C'est juste Lily qui recommence à se plaindre de James, expliqua Sélina d'un air profondément ennuyé, tout en se regardant dans le dos de sa cuillère pour remettre sa mèche en place, alors qu'elle était très bien coiffée (« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, ma mèche est beaucoup trop frisée et elle part dans tous les sens ! »).

- De un, je ne me plains pas de Potter mais des Maraudeurs. Et de deux, ils sont d'un ridicule exaspérant, déclara Lily en levant la tête de son magazine.

- Épargne-nous tes explications à deux Noises ! C'est James qui t'énerve, pas les autres ! la contredit Sélina.

- Bah, elle a le droit d'être un peu énervée par lui, vu qu'il lui a couru après non-stop pendant près de six ans, tempéra Amy en prenant un petit pain qu'elle commença à grignoter.

- Là elle est pas_ un_ _peu _énervée, elle est_ très_ énervé, corrigea Sophie qui avait miraculeusement réussi à finir de s'empiffrer.

- _Extrêmement _énervée, ajouta Sélina.

- _Prodigieusement _énervée, renchérit Sophie.

- _Complètement _énervée, surenchérit Sélina.

- Continuez comme ça et je vais être plus qu'énervée, menaça Lily.

- Je parie qu'elle va être _furax_, chuchota Sélina avec un air de conspiration.

- _Furibonde_, murmura Sophie d'une voix parfaitement audible.

- _Exacerbée,_ rajouta Sélina.

- _Fulminante,_ rectifia Sophie.

- _Courroucée,_ exagéra Sélina.

- Et _enragée,_ compléta Amy avec un petit sourire. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les pitreries de ses amies. Elle prit son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Amy, Sélina et Sophie. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, où le professeur Brûlopot était en train de les attendre d'un air impatient. Quand tous les élèves furent réunis autour de lui, le professeur commença :

« Comme vous le savez tous, cette année auront lieu les ASPIC ! Pour les réussir, il faudra que vous révisiez tous vos cours, même ceux des années précédentes et que vous travailliez beaucoup plus qu'avant.

- Wow, ça va être une partie de plaisir apparemment ! dit Sirius d'une voix sarcastique, faisant rire toute la classe. »

Le professeur eut un petit sourire, puis leur demanda de le suivre vers un enclos, remplis d'hippogriffes. Il y eut un murmure impressionné devant les dix bêtes qui étaient en train de les regarder de leurs yeux jaunes. Quelques élèves reculèrent lorsque les hippogriffes claquèrent leurs becs, mais d'autres s'approchèrent avec un air intéressé. Le professeur Brûlopot était très fier de ces créatures, et il commença son cours en les décrivant avec de multiples adjectifs mélioratifs, sans mentionner leurs énormes serres qui avaient l'air de pouvoir couper un homme en deux sans problème.

Son discours terminé, il proposa à ses élèves d'entrer dans l'enclos. Seuls quelques courageux entrèrent. L'exercice consistait à monter sur un hippogriffe et à voler avec. Les seuls évènements notables de cette heure furent la chute (magnifique selon Sophie, Remus, James et Sélina) de Sirius et la claque (monumentale selon Amy, Sophie, Remus, Sirius et Sélina) que Lily avait donné à James quand celui-ci lui demanda _encore une fois_ de sortir avec lui.

La cloche sonna, marquant la fin du cours. Le professeur donna une dissertation de quarante centimètres de parchemin sur l'hippogriffe pour le prochain cours. Sélina grommela tandis que ses camarades et elle rentraient au château :

« Quarante centimètres de parchemin ? Mais il est devenu fou, ce prof !

- Il n'est pas devenu fou, il a _toujours _était fou, rectifia Amy d'un air docte, tout en examinant attentivement son emploi du temps.

- Bah, cette dissertation va être simple ! Il suffira d'écrire gros et tout est dans la poche, dit Sophie, les mains dans les poches.

- J'aime ta façon de penser Soph', déclara Sirius avec un sourire approbateur, sous les regards admiratifs de ses groupies à qui il adressa un clin d'œil charmeur. »

Le troupeau d'élèves se scinda en deux, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles d'un côté, et les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards de l'autre. Les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la classe de métamorphose. Ils s'installèrent à une table au deuxième rang, contrairement aux années précédentes où ils avaient élu domicile au fond de la classe.

Lily fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle au premier rang. Sélina et Sophie prirent place de part et d'autre d'elle en rigolant pour une raison inconnue. Lily, qui ne comprenait pas, leur demanda avec un air agacé : « À la place de rigoler comme des baleines, vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? ». Sélina allait répondre mais Sophie lui donna un coup de pied pour la faire taire. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour réitérer sa demande, mais l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall l'interrompit.

Comme on pouvait si attendre, le professeur commença le cours avec un discours sur les ASPIC. Tout ce que Sophie entendit fut : « Blabla, ce sont des examens importants, blabla, cela déterminera votre avenir, blabla, difficile, blabla, révisions, blabla, conseil d'orientation, blabla, tasse de thé… ». Hein ? Tasse de thé ? Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec les ASPIC ça ! Voyant l'air perdu de Sophie, Lily expliqua : « On travaille les sortilèges d'Apparition aujourd'hui. Il faut faire apparaître une tasse de thé. ».

Bien entendu, Lily réussit à faire apparaître une tasse de thé en porcelaine blanche avec de jolies fleurs roses dessus au bout du deuxième essai. Elle leva la tête d'un air satisfait et parcourut la salle du regard : elle avait été la première à réussir ! Elle observa plus attentivement ses camarades : Sophie avait fait apparaître un ukulélé et était en train de fredonner une chanson moldue (« Strawberry Submarine with diamonds, je crois, pensa Lily ») tout en gratouillant les cordes du minuscule instrument, Sélina avait devant elle un minuscule récipient pas plus grand qu'un verre de tequila, Remus avait réussit à faire sortir une tasse en porcelaine de nulle part, Sirius et James s'amusaient comme des fous à faire apparaître des guirlandes et à se les lancer dessus tandis que Peter était tellement concentré qu'il ne faisait pas attentions aux banderoles bariolées qui avaient atterri sur lui. Le reste de la classe n'avait pas obtenu d'aussi bon résultat.

McGonagall passa entre les rangs. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de Lily et donna dix points à Gryffondor en voyant son travail. Elle la gratifia même d'un de ses rares sourires. Sourire qui disparut quand elle vit Sophie se balançait sur sa chaise en chantonnant. Elle la réprimanda de sa voix sévère :

« Miss Bennet, un peu de tenue je vous prie ! J'ai demandé de faire apparaître une tasse de thé et non pas un instrument de musique ! ».

À ces mots, Sophie arrêta de chanter, prit sa baguette et fit apparaître d'un geste négligent une tasse bleue avec des hiboux argentés qui semblaient presque vivants. McGonagall eut un regard appréciateur et dit : « J'enlève cinq points à Serdaigle pour non-respect des consignes et j'en rajoute dix pour la tasse. »

Sophie reprit son ukulélé. Lily recommença ses prouesses magiques : la table était maintenant couverte de vaisselle, d'argenterie et d'innombrables tasses de thé (« Tu crois qu'on peut revendre ça à combien ? – Je sais pas mais je suis sûre que James sera ravi de les récupérer ! Aïe, pourquoi t'as essayé de m'assommer avec un plateau de thé, Lily ? »). Et aussi d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs magnifiques aux couleurs vives, que James avait posé là sous le regard agacé de Lily. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de jeter le cadeau (c'étaient vraiment de jolies fleurs), mais le miniaturisa pour le fourrer au fond de son sac.

Quand le cours fut terminé, tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie comme s'ils avaient un Magyar à pointes aux trousses. Les Maraudeurs allèrent passé la récréation dans une petite cour agrémentée de quelques bancs en pierre grise. Ils s'installèrent au milieu, au bord d'une fontaine, tandis que quelques groupes d'élèves s'asseyaient sur les bancs. Lily, Sélina et Sophie attendirent Amy dans un coin de la cour. Celle-ci arriva en courant aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Elles commencèrent alors à parler avec animation, mais Lily avait remarqué que James n'arrêtait pas de la regarder et de détourner la tête quand il croisait son regard. Lily poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Amy demanda d'une voix inquiète :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, il y a un problème et ce problème a les cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes rondes et est arrogant, stupide… répondit Lily avec une voix courroucée.

- Immature, désespérant, têtu comme une mule et pense qu'il est supérieur aux autres parce qu'il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, complétèrent Sélina, Sophie et Amy en cœur. »

Lily les fusilla du regard et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Sélina sourit et dit d'une voix patiente :

« Tu sais, il ne se croit pas supérieur aux autres et en plus, c'est un très bon capitaine. Et, - elle montra du doigt le sac de Lily où le bouquet avait été fourré - il t'a offert de jolies fleurs !

- C'est pas un très bon argument, commenta Sophie en feuilletant un roman moldu qu'elle avait piqué à Amy.

- Je ne crois pas que chanter les louanges de James est une bonne idée, Lina, déclara Amy en montrant Lily, qui avait l'air de vouloir transformer tout le monde en crapaud. »

Sélina décida de changer de sujet. Elle se tourna vers Amy avec un sourire qui voulait dire mouhahahaha-je-vais-te-découper-en-rondelles-de-trois-millimètres-et-les-mettre-dans-un-sandwich-que-je-vais-déguster-en-me-faisant-les-ongles.

« Au fait Amy, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de te regarder au festin d'hier.

- Hein ? Mais non ! protesta Amy en devenant de plus en plus écarlate.

- Haha, je connais cette expression... dit Sophie en montrant du menton Amy.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un devenir aussi rouge en si peu de secondes, commenta Lily avec l'air d'un scientifique qui vient de faire une découverte particulièrement intéressante.

- Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose... commença Sélina avec des yeux espiègles.

- Elle est amûûûûûûûûûreuse ! s'exclamèrent Sophie, Lily et Sélina en parfaite synchronisation.

- Maintenant, comment va-t-on faire pour le faire tomber dans tes filets ? fit Sélina avec un air de général qui s'apprête à organiser une campagne militaire particulièrement importante.

- Sirius n'est pas un simple poisson, c'est... objecta Amy.

- Un poisson particulièrement difficile à pêcher, coupa Sophie.

- Prépare ta canne à pêche, ma vieille, conseilla Lily.

- Et ton harpon, ajouta Sélina.

- Ça commence à devenir un peu macabre, déclara Amy en se demandant si elle pouvait décemment aller dans le lac pour s'enfuir et commencer une nouvelle vie en tant que Strangulot.

- Imaginez s'ils sortent ensemble, ce sera comme dans _Grease_ ! s'écria Sélina d'un air excité. La gentille fille et le bad boy tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre !

- Sans les chansons évidemment, précisa Lily en se prenant au jeu.

- Pourtant, j'imagine bien Sirius en train de se recoiffer tout en chantant, plaisanta Sophie. »

Elles s'imaginèrent toutes Sirius en Danny Zuko, ce qui provoqua un fou rire incontrôlable dans le groupe, attirant l'attention sur elles sans le vouloir. Les élèves présents dans la petite cour se tournèrent vers elles et les regardèrent avec des airs interloqués. Sirius, inconscient qu'il était la raison de l'hilarité des filles, se demanda à voix haute ce qui les faisaient tant rire. Peter répondit avec l'air d'un vieux sage qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir. Jamais il n'avait été aussi perspicace.

De leur côté, les filles réussirent enfin à arrêter de se plier de rire. Lily se tourna brusquement vers Sélina et déclara avec un sourire narquois :

« C'est à ton tour, Lina !

- De quoi ? demanda Sélina, redoutant la réponse.

- De te faire charrier ! répondit Lily avec un air diabolique.

- Je tiens ma vengeance ! s'exclama Amy avec une voix triomphante.

- Mais il n'y a aucun sujet sur lequel je pourrais me faire charrier, mentit Sélina effrontément.

- Ah bon ? Même pas un certain Serdaigle ? fit semblant de s'étonner Sophie d'un sourire angélique.

- Un Serdaigle beau…

- Avec des yeux bleu gris…

- Des cheveux blonds…

- Je crois même qu'il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle…

- Il paraît qu'il est aussi le capitaine…

- Non, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, je te jure !

- C'est bon, arrêtez, j'ai compris le truc, soupira Sélina.

- Aha, elle avoue ! s'écria Sophie en pointant Sélina d'un doigt accusateur.

- Je n'ai rien avoué !

- Mais tu n'as rien nié non plus, fit remarquer Lily.

- Maintenant, comment va-t-on faire pour le faire tomber dans ton piège ? dit Amy en imitant le léger accent espagnol de Sélina.

- Ah, on parle plus de pêche ?

- Non, j'ai trouvé qu'elle faisait plus chasseuse que pêcheur.

- Ouais, t'as raison ! En plus, elle n'est pas assez patiente pour pêcher !

- Alors, faut qu'elle prépare son fusil…

- Puis qu'elle installe les pièges à Léo…

- Des trucs comme des pièges à ours ?

- Non, ça fait trop mal ce genre de bidules ! C'est mieux des trous profonds !

- Faudra qu'elle en creuse pleins !

- Et si ce sont d'autres personnes qui tombent ?

- Bah tant pis !

- Vous pourriez pas arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ?

- Oups, désolée !

- Au fait, glissa Sélina en se tournant vers Lily et Sophie, _vous_ ne vous êtes pas fait charrier !

- Il y a une raison valable pour ça, répondit Lily.

- Et c'est quoi ? s'enquit Amy en jetant un coup d'œil discret sur Sirius, qui était en train d'éclater de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- C'est juste qu'on ne s'intéresse pas aux mecs en ce moment, répliqua Lily en lançant un regard noir à James qui la fixait avec trop d'insistance.

- C'est peut-être vrai pour Soph' – celle-ci ne leva même pas la tête de son livre, qui semblait plus intéressant que de voir ses amies débattre sur sa vie amoureuse – mais pas pour toi, Lily ! la contredit Sélina. »

Lily ne trouva rien à répondre et ne put que tirer la langue à Sélina. Les discussions reprirent un cours moins dangereux, mais elles continuèrent à s'amuser comme de petites folles, se jetant des avions en papier à la figure ou essayant de pousser Amy vers Sirius (Celle-ci résistait admirablement bien aux assauts de ses brutes de meilleures amies, si bien que Sélina lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas faire batteuse de Quidditch.).

Malheureusement, elles durent aller en cours. Sophie, Sélina et Amy montèrent à la tour de divination tandis que Lily se dirigea vers la classe d'arithmancie.

Le trio grimpa à l'échelle et arriva dans le grenier, euh non, la salle de divination. Comme toujours, il y avait une insupportable odeur d'encens et les étagères étaient couvertes de cartes, de boules de cristal, de tasses de thé et de divers autres objets poussiéreux dont l'utilité était totalement inconnu.

Tout d'abord, les élèves ne virent pas le professeur et s'installèrent en bavardant sur les fauteuils disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Le léger brouhaha s'interrompit lorsque le professeur sortit de l'ombre. Cara Sands était une femme frêle qui avait de grands cernes violets sous les yeux et des cheveux d'une couleur nocturne qui tombaient en cascade à ses pieds. Elle était vêtue d'une robe sombre et d'un châle mauve qui avait presque l'air de flotter sur ses épaules. Elle avait son habituel air mystérieux et l'on n'entendait que le bruit que faisaient constamment ses innombrables breloques qu'elle portait autour de ses poignets et de son cou. Elle commença d'une voix profonde et mystique :

« Bienvenue mes enfants. Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année. Les ASPIC vous attendent à la fin de l'année – Quelle prédiction impressionnante et inattendue, marmonna une voix – et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous les réussissiez, bien que les examens ne mesurent pas votre talent à distinguer la vérité à travers les brumes éternelles de l'esprit. Cette année, nous allons tout d'abord nous intéresser au noble art qu'est la cartomancie. Prenez tous un paquet de cartes – elle montra d'une main couverte de bagues une étagère à sa gauche – et ouvrez ensuite votre livre _Le tarot : plus qu'un jeu de cartes_ à la page 7 où vous trouverez des informations sur le Tarot de Marseille qui vous permettront d'interpréter correctement votre tirage. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent et prirent un paquet de cartes. Ils ouvrirent ensuite leur livre à la page indiquée et commencèrent leur lecture, tandis que le professeur circulait entre les divers poufs et fauteuils avec un effluve de parfum traînant derrière elle.

Sélina marmonna : « Alors qu'est-ce que je vais demander… ». Elle eut soudain une inspiration. Elle leva la tête de son livre, sortit les cartes de leur paquet, les mélangea puis les plaça sur la table. Après une observation minutieuse, Sélina poussa une exclamation triomphante. Amy, qui était en train de battre ses cartes, s'enquit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Soleil en position debout, dit Sélina en brandissant une carte auparavant posée devant elle. C'est l'accomplissement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu avais demandé ?

- S'il y aurait de la tarte aux pommes au dessert du dîner, répondit Sélina avec un air gourmand. »

Sophie et Amy rirent et se firent réprimander par le professeur Sands qui était derrière elles.

« Allons, Miss Bennet et Miss Gardiner, un peu de calme, dit le professeur avec un air désapprobateur. Vous troublez la concentration de vos camarades. »

Elle allait s'éloigner puis, prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle conseilla en se retournant, faisant cliqueter ses bijoux : « Faites attention au chien couleur de nuit, Miss Gardiner, il vous fera souffrir autant qu'il vous fera sourire. ». Elle partit alors, laissant Sélina, Sophie et Amy commentaient d'u air sceptique sa prédiction étrange.

À quelques tables de là, les Maraudeurs avaient tous entendu la voyante. James se tourna vers Sirius et déclara d'un air innocent :

« Le chien couleur de nuit, je me demande qui ça peut être…

- Ferme-la Cornedrue, si ça se trouve Amy est juste zoophile, répliqua Sirius avec une voix nonchalante en mélangeant ses cartes. Pense à une question, dit-il à Remus.

- C'est fait, déclara Remus après un petit moment de réflexion.

- Alors, voyons voir, marmonna Sirius en feuilletant son livre. Ah ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Donc, il faut que tu ailles à la rencontre d'autrui. Et de la patience sera nécessaire, car les obstacles seront nombreux. Une ouverture spirituelle est possible. Quant à l'amour, une rencontre est en vue et l'équilibre sera retrouvé si tu prends la bonne décision.

- T'es sûre qu'il y avait écrit ça dans le bouquin ? C'est pas juste toi qui te prends pour une bohémienne maintenant ? demanda Remus avec un petit rire.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Sirius. Regarde, – il faillit éborgner Remus avec une carte aux coins cornés – c'est la carte de l'Amoureux ! Tu vois bien que je ne mens pas ! Par contre, la Maison Dieu, veut dire…

- Un événement violent et pénible est à venir, coupa Remus. Ce n'est pas étonnant vu l'époque où l'on vit, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre. »

Les garçons demeurèrent graves, pensant aux atrocités qui avaient lieu à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Peter brisa alors le silence de sa voix aigue :

« Mais au fait Lunard, tu avais demandé quoi ?

- J'ai juste demandé ce qu'il se passerait plus tard, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

- Donc, rencontre avec une fille, obstacles, équilibre, puis pour finir, catastrophe, énuméra James. Un bon programme en somme ! Mais à mon avis, rien de tout ça ne va arriver, vu que c'est Patmol qui l'a prédit, commenta-t-il en rigolant.

- Eh, s'écria l'apprenti voyant en tapant James avec son livre. »

S'ensuivit une bataille sauvage de livres (« Finalement, ces bouquins ne sont pas complètement inutiles, dira Sirius plus tard. ») qui coûta trente points à Gryffondor et une retenue pour Sirius qui avait brisé une fenêtre sans faire exprès en envoyant un énorme grimoire dessus.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Sauf deux adolescents qui s'isolèrent dans un couloir désert du sixième étage. Une voix féminine s'éleva :

« C'est bon ? Tu l'as ?

- Oui, répondit une voix masculine en sortant d'en dessous le col de sa chemise une longue chaîne en or avec un minuscule sablier accroché dessus.

- Heureusement que c'est toi qui le garde sinon je l'aurais déjà perdu depuis longtemps, déclara la fille en riant doucement.

- C'est pour éviter ça que je me le trimballe toujours autour du cou, dit le jeune homme avec une voix faussement accusatrice.

- Mais ça te va très bien, tu sais ? s'esclaffa la fille. C'est tellement viril…

- Prête ? l'interrompit le jeune homme, qui avait peur d'être en retard.

- Toujours. »

Le jeune homme prit le collier et le passa autour du cou de la fille. Il fit alors tourner le sablier une fois. Soudain, ils eurent l'impression de se faire tirer en arrière par un géant. Une multitude d'ombres les entourèrent pendant quelques instants, et ils atterrirent enfin sur le sol. Ils étaient devant l'échelle qui menait à la classe du professeur Sands. Le bruit qui leur parvenait aux oreilles leur indiqua que le cours de divination venait de commencer. Ils se mirent alors à courir à toutes jambes. Ils descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers de pierre, enjambèrent quelques marches escamotables, puis arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la salle d'arithmancie.

Ils étaient essoufflés par leur course, mais le garçon trouva quand même la force de toquer. Une voix grave dit : « Entrez ! ». Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent. Le professeur Hathep les accueillit en les réprimandant :

« Miss Bennet et Monsieur Lupin, c'est la dernière fois que je vous accepte dans mon cours alors que vous êtes en retard. Arrivez à la même heure que les autres la prochaine fois.

- Oui, monsieur, dirent Sophie et Remus en prenant un air plein de regret.

- Bien, allez vous asseoir, déclara le professeur en montrant une table vide au dernier rang. »

Les deux retardataires prirent place. Sophie vit Lily lui jeter un regard désapprobateur, auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Elle commença à sortir ses affaires tandis que le professeur Hathep déclamait un discours sur les ASPIC. Elle aimait bien ce prof mais elle était devenue, malgré elle, allergique à toute évocation aux ASPIC. C'est pourquoi elle n'écouta que d'une oreille et commença à balayer la classe du regard. Heath, Léo et Zélia étaient installés au premier rang comme à leur habitude. Lily aussi d'ailleurs. Elle était à côté d'une fille de Gryffondor dont Sophie était incapable de se rappeler le nom et d'une Poufsouffle, qui s'appelait Aliénor, non, hum… Éléonore, non plus, euh… Élinor ! Voilà, c'est ça !

Sophie continua son inspection de la classe. La majorité des élèves étaient des Serdaigles (sans blague !), même s'il y avait pas mal de Serpentards. Elle vit alors la tête détestée de Daniel Knightley, qui s'était retourné pour la regarder. Parmi les trois Poufsouffles qui assistaient à ce cours, fallait-il vraiment que Knightley en fasse parti ? Elle lui jeta un regard indifférent puis décida de s'intéresser à son voisin, qui était en train d'écouter sagement la litanie du professeur.

Remus avait les bras accoudés à la table et les mains caressant son menton, avec une moue d'élève sage et sérieux. Ce qu'il était évidemment. Mais Sophie le vit étouffer un bâillement et elle pouffa alors de rire. Remus se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur. Sophie expliqua d'une voix espiègle :

« C'est juste que ta réputation d'élève modèle vient d'être lamentablement briser par le bâillement d'hippopotame que tu viens de laisser échapper.

- Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, répondit Remus en souriant, les idiots qui me tiennent lieu d'amis ont fait la bataille de polochons du siècle la nuit dernière.

- Et ça t'as empêché de dormir ?

- Oui, étant donné que j'y ai moi-même participé, répliqua Remus avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Sophie dût réprimer un éclat de rire : il n'était pas très approprié de rire pendant un cours d'arithmancie alors que cette matière était tout sauf amusante.

Le professeur était en train de distribuer des feuilles remplies d'exercices horriblement difficiles. Il annonça qu'il ramasserait les fiches à la fin de l'heure. Sophie parcourut la feuille puis poussa un soupir de soulagement : il n'y avait rien de très compliqué, juste quelques diagrammes qui avaient l'air un peu tordu. Apparemment, ce n'était pas facile pour tout le monde vu le nombre d'élèves qui étaient déjà en train de s'arracher les cheveux.

Sophie finit son travail quinze minutes avant la sonnerie, ce qui lui laissa le temps de compter les dalles au plafond (il y en avait quatre-vingt-onze très exactement), de dessiner une Acromentule vêtue d'un tutu rose et de huit chaussons de danse, de commencer à faire sa dissertation sur les hippogriffes et d'observer son voisin se remuait les méninges.

Quant à lui, Remus était en pleine concentration. Sa main volait presque sur le parchemin déjà couvert d'une suite de nombres complètement illogique pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas l'arithmancie. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il réalisa alors que Sophie l'observait. Elle ne fut nullement gênée qu'il l'ait prise en train de le regardait et lui indiqua :

« Le nombre d'expression est trois. Et tu as fait une erreur de calcul à l'exercice 10. Pas la peine de stresser, il te reste au moins cinq minutes. »

Remus la remercia puis s'empressa de corriger sa faute à l'exercice indiqué. Il eut le temps de finir sa feuille avant la fin du cours et partit rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs dans la Grande Salle où le repas avait lieu.

Sophie attendit Lily puis, lui tendit un morceau de parchemin.

« Tiens, cadeau !

- Wow, une Acromentule avec un tutu ! Tu devrais devenir peintre, tu sais ? s'exclama Lily d'un ton ironique après avoir vu le dessin gribouillé par son amie.

- Je sais, je sais, on me le dit souvent, répliqua Sophie en prenant un faux air vaniteux. Au fait, je mange à la table des Serdaigles ce midi, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? demanda Lily avec un air curieux.

- Bah, tu le sauras bientôt, dit Sophie avec un ton mystérieux. Juste, fais attention à la purée. »

Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se séparèrent. Lily s'assit à côté de Sélina et d'Amy (qui avait décidé de délaisser la table des Poufsouffles) et Sophie s'installa avec ses camarades de Serdaigles.

Heath, qui avait entendu sa conversation avec Lily, demanda à Sophie :

« Pourquoi tu manges ici ?

- Quoi, tu veux me chasser ? dit Sophie d'un air dépité.

- Mais non, pas du tout, je…

- Je rigole ! En fait, c'est juste qu'en cours de divination, j'ai prédit qu'il y aurait une bataille de nourriture assez… animée chez les Gryffondors, donc je préfère m'éloigner, expliqua Sophie en remplissant son assiette d'or d'une petite montagne de nourriture.

- Ah oui, prudence est mère de sûreté, déclara Heath d'un air philosophe.

- Exactement. »

La conversation s'orienta vers le Quidditch, ce qui intéressa beaucoup Léo qui commença à déblatérer tout un discours sur les meilleurs marques balais. Le beau blond ne fit même pas attention aux petits pois que quelqu'un (un des Maraudeurs à coup sûr) avait envoyé sans faire exprès. Les légumes filèrent à deux centimètres de sa tête pour atterrirent sur le visage d'une Serdaigle de cinquième année. Cela ne plut pas beaucoup au petit ami de la fille, qui commença à envoyer des petits pains sur les Gryffondors. Ceux-ci ripostèrent, ce qui provoqua les foudres des autres Serdaigles qui n'avaient rien demandé. Les bleus balancèrent des légumes divers et variés sur les rouges, qui lancèrent du fromage et du jus de citrouille dans toutes les directions. Les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards entrèrent eux aussi en conflit et c'était toute la Grande Salle sauf la table des professeurs (même si James était sûr d'avoir vu Dumbledore lancer un petit-suisse) qui participait à la bataille.

Sophie, Sélina, Amy et la moitié des élèves s'étaient contentés de jeter un charme du Bouclier pour se protéger et continuaient à manger tranquillement tandis que les combattants trouvaient des moyens de plus en plus inventifs pour lancer de la nourriture.

Lily était scandalisée : tout ça à cause de Potter qui avait fait des essais de balistique avec sa cuillère en guise de catapulte. Elle se leva pour aller crier sur Potter, mais elle se reçut de la purée dans le visage. Elle se tourna vers celui qui avait osé faire ça, en l'occurrence un Poufsouffle de cinquième année, et lui envoya un sortilège de Furonculose particulièrement efficace. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle se précipita sur Potter pour lui balancer des patates en pleine face. Ce qu'elle aurait fait si le professeur McGonagall n'était pas intervenue. La directrice adjointe était furieuse et enleva une cinquantaine de points à toutes les maisons. Elle distribua alors des retenues :

« Black et Pettigrow, retenue demain soir dans mon bureau, vous copierez mille fois la phrase "Je suis un être humain civilisé et non pas un troll déguisé en adolescent : je dois donc avoir un minimum de tenue à table." ; Hurst et Wilder, retenue ce soir chez le professeur Slughorn où vous trierez des ingrédients en séparant ceux qui sont périmés de ceux qui sont encore frais ; Stevens et Bloom, retenue demain soir chez madame Pince où vous rangerez tous les livres selon ses instructions ; Wildsmith et Frosine, retenue demain soir aussi, avec le professeur Brûlopot où vous l'aiderez à soigner les Crabes de Feu – ne prenez pas cet air indigné Wildsmith, vous l'avez bien mérité que je sache - ; Betsey et Capys, retenue jeudi soir dans les serres avec le professeur Chourave où vous vous récupérerez le plus possible de gousses de Snargalouf pour les cours de potions. Betsey, allez vite à l'infirmerie pour ces furoncles, madame Pomfresh s'en occupera. Ah, et aussi, Evans et Potter, retenue demain soir dans la salle des trophées avec monsieur Rusard, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mais professeur… commença Lily d'une voix offusqué, le visage toujours dégoulinant de purée.

- Evans, l'interrompit McGonagall d'un ton catégorique, je sais bien que vous n'avez pas commencé cette stupide bataille, mais vous avez envoyé un maléfice sur un autre élève, ce qui est inadmissible. J'attendais mieux de la part de deux préfets-en-chef !

- Hein ? Mais Potter n'est pas préfet !

- En fait, si, déclara James en montrant l'un des deux insignes accrochés sur son uniforme. Tu ne l'as juste jamais remarqué.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'indigna Lily qui avait la tête qui tournait. Tu ne peux pas être préfet ! Dumbledore devait être sacrément bourré pour décider ça ! »

McGonagall toussota. Lily s'excusa en rougissant comme une pivoine. Elle tourna les talons sans un regard pour James et sortit de la Grande Salle. La rousse entra dans une salle de classe vide puis s'assit sur une table avec l'air de vouloir démolir tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Ses amies, qui l'avaient suivi, s'approchèrent prudemment, comme si elles avaient devant elles une bombe sur le point d'exploser. La bombe explosa :

« Sophie Aventina Bennet ! Tu savais qu'il y aurait cette foutue bataille et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu ! À cause de toi, j'ai une heure de colle avec _Potter _! _Potter_ ! répéta Lily en crachant presque ce nom de famille. La personne que je déteste le plus au monde ! Non, en fait, c'est pas de ta faute, c'est Potter qui a provoqué tout ça, déclara-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus calme en faisant les cent pas. Tout ça, c'est à cause de Potter ! S'il ne m'avait pas énervé, je n'aurais pas couvert ce Poufsouffle de furoncles et je n'aurais pas eu de retenue ! Et comme si c'était pas déjà assez chiant d'être dans la même maison que lui, maintenant il est préfet-en-chef et je vais devoir le supporter pendant les rondes de nuit !

- Faudrait que t'apprennes à te contrôler avec James, conseilla Sélina.

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom en plus ? s'énerva Lily.

- Bien sûr, c'est mon ami, je te signale, répliqua Sélina d'une voix agacée. Et arrête de faire semblant de vomir quand je dis ça, Lily !

- C'est bon, on se calme et on ne commence pas à se battre façon moldu, dit Amy en voyant les deux Gryffondors prêtes à se sauter dessus. »

La sonnerie retentit alors, faisant sursauter les quatre filles. Amy avait métamorphose avec les Serpentards à cette heure-ci et alla donc rejoindre ses camarades de Poufsouffles. Lily utilisa un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements couverts de purée puis alla à son cours commun de sortilèges avec les Serdaigles.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle du professeur Flitwick, Lily eut la mauvaise surprise de voir _encore _Potter et sa bande au deuxième rang juste derrière sa place habituelle. Elle sentit sa colère montait comme du magma dans un volcan. Elle faillit aller gifler Potter, mais Sophie lui glissa alors dans l'oreille : « Self-control, Lily, self-control. ». La rousse respira profondément pour se calmer, puis s'installa au premier rang en foudroyant du James du regard. Sélina et Sophie échangèrent un regard inquiet : Lily n'allait pas tarder à étriper James s'il continuait comme ça. Sélina griffonna sur un bout de parchemin, le roula en boule et le donna à James. Elle se retourna ensuite et chercha des yeux Léo. Elle avait un cours commun avec les Serdaigles et elle allait en profiter au maximum !

James s'arracha à la contemplation de sa rousse préférée pour lire le mot de Sélina. Il déplia le papier :

_Arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle est HYPER énervée à cause de toi ! Vaut mieux que tu te fasses tout petit si tu veux pas te faire transformer en limace !_

James se décida donc à rester relativement sage, mais Sirius n'était pas d'accord : il trouvait que James obéissait trop à Evans et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout qu'elle insulte son presque-frère en permanence. Il décida alors de faire comprendre à James que Lily ne valait pas la peine qu'il continue à se ridiculiser. Ce à quoi il répondit :

« Mais tu ne comprends pas Patmol, je l'aime !

- Merlin, tu continues à dire des bêtises comme ça ?

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, c'est la vérité, répliqua James.

- Bah alors séduis-la correctement à la place de l'énerver comme tu le fais ! dit Sirius en éteignant machinalement le feu que Peter avait provoqué.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, avec elle !

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à notre spécialiste de la drague, conseilla Sirius alors que Remus expliquait sans succès le sortilège à Peter.

- Et c'est qui ?

- Moi !

- Sirius, moi je veux une relation sérieuse avec Evans, pas la mettre dans mon lit pour un soir ! s'exclama James d'un ton agacé, qui heureusement ne fut pas entendu par ses voisines de devant grâce au brouhaha sonore de la classe.

- Je sens comme une légère accusation…

- C'est juste que ce n'est pas agréable de se réveiller et de ne pas pouvoir aller dans la salle de bains à cause d'une de tes conquêtes. Et pourquoi à chaque fois elles sont obligées de passer une demi-heure là-dedans ? Elles se foutent des pots de peinture sur le visage ou quoi ?

- Eh !

- Tu sais bien que c'est vrai. »

Sirius haussa les épaules avec élégance puis fit tourner la balle jaune posé devant lui comme une toupie. Le professeur Flitwick passa à ce moment précis et s'exclama de sa voix flûtée :

« Excellent monsieur Black ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Et bien monsieur Potter, qu'attendez-vous pour faire l'exercice ? »

James prononça la formule mais sa balle rouge se contenta de rebondir quelquefois. Sans surprise, le professeur lui donna pour devoir de s'entraîner à ce sortilège, tout comme à Peter.

La fin du cours arriva et toute la classe se leva d'un seul mouvement pour sortir. Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers les cachots et les Serdaigles vers les serres du professeur Chourave. Sophie lança en prenant un autre chemin que Sélina et Lily :

« Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, à coup sûr je vais me faire déchiqueter par une Tentacula vénéneuse !

- Bah, ne vous inquiétez pas gente dame, votre chevalier servant va vous protéger, intervint Léo d'un air mi-sérieux, mi-amusé, qui était juste derrière elle.

- Ah, mes inquiétudes se sont volatilisées dès que vous vous êtes approché de moi, monseigneur Léonard, déclara Sophie en prenant une voix théâtrale. Mais n'est-ce pas votre écuyer qui va là ? s'exclama-t-elle en montrant Heath d'un geste gracieux.

- Écuyer ? Je ne suis qu'un écuyer ?

- Désolé de te décevoir mon joli, mais le rôle du chevalier servant et de la demoiselle en détresse sont déjà pris, répliqua Sophie en reprenant sa voix normale. Mais si tu veux, il reste toujours le fier destrier de monseigneur Léo, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je pense que je vais me contenter de l'écuyer.

- Écuyer, aiguise mon épée et fais briller mon écu, je me sens dans l'humeur d'aller pourfendre un dragon ! ordonna Léo aussitôt.

- Mais bien sûr monseigneur, tout de suite monseigneur, acquiesça Heath d'une voix sarcastique.

- Oh, que vous êtes valeureux ! Vos exploits m'ont été conté par tous les troubadours du pays, et c'est un véritable enchantement de pouvoir marchez à vos côtés, de respirer le même air que vous et de converser avec vous, dit Sophie en affichant un grand sourire niais sous les regards jaloux de quelques filles qui passaient par là « par hasard ».

- Vos louanges me flattent, damoiselle Bennet, et je ne puis m'empêcher de vous avouez la flamme qui m'anime quand je pense à vos beaux yeux pers qui feraient pâlir de jalousie Minerve elle-même, déclama Léo en prenant une voix d'amoureux transi.

- C'est trop d'honneur, murmura Sophie en faisant semblant de s'évanouir. Heureusement pour elle, Heath la rattrapa au dernier moment et tandis qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras, Sophie fit d'une voix qu'elle rendit émerveillée : Mais que vois-je ? Est-ce bien le fidèle écuyer de monseigneur Léonard ? Ou est-ce Apollon, patron des arts et du soleil, à la beauté si parfaite que l'on le nommait le plus beau dieu olympien ?

- Ou bien est-ce que sa Seigneurie est complètement éméchée ? glissa Heath en riant un peu.

- Voilà une hypothèse très probable, sourit Sophie.

- Vous bloquez le passage là ! siffla une voix. »

Heath et Sophie tournèrent la tête : Zélia tapait du pied avec un air agacé sur son visage. Elle continua : « Navré de vous interrompre mais on va être en retard pour la botanique ! ». Sophie se remit debout, s'excusa rapidement (« Ah, désolée, le théâtre m'a monté à la tête ! ») puis sortit du hall d'entrée. Les Serdaigles entrèrent dans la serre numéro trois et y trouvèrent le professeur Chourave d'excellente humeur. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Heath se pencha vers Sophie, qui partageait la même table que lui avec Léo depuis leur première année, et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Pourquoi tu t'es laissée tomber comme ça toute à l'heure ? Tu aurais pu te faire mal tu sais.

- Parce que je savais que tu allais me rattraper, répondit Sophie en bougeant à peine les lèvres. Devant l'air étonné de Heath, elle dit : On appelle ça la confiance, gros bêta. »

Heath n'ajouta rien et se concentra sur le cours, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Sélina et Lily attendait devant la porte menant à la classe du professeur Slughorn. Les Poufsouffles arrivèrent et Amy se précipita joyeusement vers ses amies. Mais elle glissa sur les dalles de pierre du couloir et faillit tomber. Faillit car Sirius l'avait empêcher de s'étaler sur le sol en la maintenant dans ses bras. Cette position était plutôt gênante et Amy se dépêcha de se relever en remerciant Sirius. Elle se dirigea vers Sélina et Lily et, ignorant ostensiblement leurs regards éloquents, elle commença à parler des cours.

Slughorn leur ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. Quand tous les élèves furent rentrés, Slughorn déclara d'un air important :

« Mes chers enfants, cela fait longtemps que j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'élèves – il jeta un coup d'œil sur les Maraudeurs qui lui firent un sourire innocent – se mettaient en groupe plus pour s'amuser que pour travailler. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que pour cette année, je placerais les élèves moi-même ! Alors, dit-il, Rodriguez, Hurst et Lupin asseyez-vous ici ; Doel, Knightley et McCarthy là-bas ; Anderson, Shepherd et Goldman là ; Gardiner et Black installez-vous à cette place ; et pour finir, Lily et Potter là, compléta-t-il en montrant une table au premier rang d'un geste théâtral. ».

Tout le monde s'installa aux places qui leur avaient été assigné, sauf Lily, qui s'approcha de Slughorn.

« Professeur, ne pouvez-vous pas me changer de place ? Vous savez bien que je m'entends mal avec Potter.

- Justement, je pense que être en binôme avec lui vous permettra d'être en meilleurs termes ! De plus, vous êtes tous deux préfets-en-chef et vous_ devez_ travailler ensemble, répondit Slughorn avec un air catégorique. »

Lily soupira un peu, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de James, qui lui sourit. Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier, puis se concentra sur les paroles du maître des potions.

Après la fin des instructions, James et Lily se levèrent en même temps pour aller chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire. James dit à Lily qu'il allait les chercher et qu'elle n'avait qu'à allumer le chaudron. Lily ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'armoire. James poussa un profond soupir et se rassit.

Amy s'approcha de Lily et lui souffla dans l'oreille : « Tu ne crois pas que tu as été trop dur avec lui ? Il voulait juste t'aider, tu sais. ». La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un regard qui voulait dire occupe-toi-de-tes-oignons-et-pas-de-cet-abruti-de-Potter. Amy alla finalement rejoindre son partenaire de potions. Sirius lui dit : « Commençons vite cette potion avant qu'ils - il montra de son couteau en argent James et Lily - ne fassent exploser tout le cachot. ». Amy hocha la tête en souriant puis entreprit de faire son travail. Sirius reprit :

« Au fait, pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ? Apparemment, Sélina trouve que tu serais plutôt douée !

- Ah, t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit à la récré ? demanda Amy en cachant la rougeur qui menaçait de monter à ses joues par les volutes de fumée se dégageant de son chaudron.

- Entre autres, répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Mais tu sais, tu pourrais facilement être attrapeuse, étant donné que t'as l'air aussi légère qu'une plume.

- Merlin, est-ce que les gens pourraient arrêter _une minute _de me rappeler que je suis aussi grande qu'une naine ? s'exclama Amy.

- Oh oh, j'ai réveillé la bête…

- C'est juste que c'est énervant quand les gens me disent que je suis haute comme trois pommes ! " Amyyyy, tu es tellement petite que je pourrais te mettre dans ma poche ! ", fit-elle en prenant une voix extraordinairement nasillarde. " Amyyyy, tiens, des échasses, pour que tu puisses prendre les livres dans les étagères du haut ! ".

- À qui appartient cette charmante voix que tu viens d'imiter ?

- À ma mère. Je suis pratiquement sûre que mon père ce serait enfui en courant s'il avait entendu sa voix, ajouta Amy en décapitant sans pitié une limace à cornes. Heureusement qu'il est sourd ! Euh… enfin non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

- T'inquiètes, j'ai compris ! la rassura Sirius en éclatant d'un rire ressemblant étrangement à un aboiement. Donc, si je comprends bien, si ton père avait pu entendre la voix de ta mère, il ne l'aurait pas demandée en mariage ?

- Exactement ! Bon, occupons-nous plutôt de cette potion maintenant, suggéra Amy en se remontant les manches d'un air déterminé.

- Oui chef ! »

Pendant ce temps, Lily était allée se rasseoir et se dépêchait de couper ses ingrédients. Elle commençait à verser des mixtures dans le chaudron, sans faire attention à James, qui était en train de rajouter quelques gouttes d'eau du fleuve Léthé. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : le chaudron en cuivre explosa et James et Lily furent recouverts d'une espèce de pâte visqueuse de couleur violette.

Lily se tourna vers James et commença à hurler :

« ESPÈCE DE TRIPLE-GARGOUILLE, J'AVAIS DÉJÀ RAJOUTER L'EAU DU FLEUVE LÉTHÉ DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ET À CAUSE DE TOI, ÇA A EXPLOSÉ !

- À CAUSE DE MOI ? MAIS C'EST DE TA FAUTE AUSSI, VU QUE T'AS MÊME PAS PRIS LA PEINE DE ME DIRE CE QUE TU FOUTAIS AVEC CES ŒUFS DE SERPENCENDRE ! s'énerva James.

- NORMAL, J'AVAIS PAS ENVIE DE TE PARLER, CRÉTIN ! vociféra Lily.

- Allons, calmez-vous, ordonna Slughorn qui avait eu le temps de nettoyer la salle pendant que les deux étaient en train de se crier dessus. _Récurvite_, lança-t-il en pointant James et Lily de sa baguette »

Leurs uniformes redevinrent propres. Le professeur Slughorn ramassa les flacons de potion, et fut obligé de mettre un Troll à Lily et James, étant donné la catastrophe qu'ils avaient provoquée.

Lily se leva, empoigna son sac puis sortit du cachot sans attendre ses amies. Amy se tourna vers Sélina et demanda d'une voix inquiète :

« Tu crois pas qu'on devrait la suivre ?

- Désolé mais je tiens à ma vie ! répliqua Sélina sans hésiter. Allons plutôt à la Salle sur Demande.

- Et après on dit que les Gryffondors sont courageux. »

Sélina donna un petit coup de coude à Amy puis elles sortirent à leur tour et disparurent au coin d'un couloir.

Quant à eux, les Maraudeurs essayèrent de faire parler James. Sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans l'humeur de bavarder : il était à moitié énervé contre Lily et à moitié horrifié d'avoir crier sur Lily. Les autres soupirèrent (ils avaient l'habitude des crises Lilyennes de James) et se contentèrent de monter dans leur salle commune en organisant leur prochaine blague sur les Serpentards.

Lily était partie aux toilettes les plus proches et elle fut surprise de voir Sophie, qui l'attendait avec un air impatient. Sans préambule, elle lâcha :

« Ce n'est pas que la faute de James, tu sais très bien qu'il faut travailler en équipe pour réussir en potions.

- Je sais mais…

- Il t'énerve, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui crier dessus à chaque occasion ! coupa Sophie.

- Mais comment tu sais qu'on a eu un problème en potions ? l'interrogea Lily avec un air à la fois curieux et agacé.

- J'ai croisé Amy et Lina en passant, expliqua Sophie avec un geste qui signifiait que l'information qu'elle venait de donner était de moindre importance. Allez, viens, sinon on va rater notre premier cours d'alchimie ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant Lily par le bras. »

Elles parcoururent ensemble les couloirs du château et entrèrent dans la classe d'alchimie. Le professeur, Salocin Lemalf, les accueillit et les invita à s'asseoir. L'heure qui suivie fut d'une longueur interminable et les quelques élèves qui avaient pris cette option durent lutter pour empêcher leurs paupières de se refermer.

Quand le cours fut finit, Sophie dut se retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement. À la place, elle se leva et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Lily la rattrapa et dit :

« Euh, c'était un cours… intéressant.

- Ça rime avec ennuyant, commenta Sophie en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

- Enfin, c'était le premier cours, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de fantastique, déclara Lily en rajustant son sac sur son épaule.

- J'ai perdu une heure de ma vie, fit Sophie sans écouter Lily.

- Et bien non, vu que grâce à cette heure, tu as appris que l'alchimie n'était pas pour toi, rectifia Lily.

- Pas besoin d'une heure pour comprendre ça, grommela Sophie en s'arrêtant devant une tapisserie représentant Barnabas le follet en train d'enseigner (sans succès) la danse classique à des trolls. »

Elle passa trois fois devant le mur en face de la tapisserie, vide en apparence, en pensant : « Salle commune des trois couleurs, salle commune des trois couleurs, salle commune des trois couleurs. ». Une grande porte apparut soudain et Lily la poussa.

La Gryffondor et la Serdaigle entrèrent. La pièce était aussi spacieuse que chaleureuse : elle avait une forme triangulaire (un mur couvert de tentures rouges, l'autre de bleues et la dernière de jaunes), un sol de bois verni, quatre fenêtres qui laissaient passer la lumière du soleil (grâce à un sort similaire à celui des fenêtres du ministère de la magie), une cheminée, des fauteuils et des causeuses moelleuses, des étagères couvertes de livres, une grande table en bois dotée de quatre chaises et un tableau dont le personnage était introuvable.

Sélina et Amy étaient attablées à l'unique table de la salle, qu'elles avaient couverte de leurs divers livres et parchemins. Clover était couchée sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, qui la caressait distraitement, trop concentrée sur son devoir pour s'occuper plus d'elle. Lily tira une chaise puis s'y affala en soupirant.

Sophie, Sélina et Amy échangèrent un regard. Trois secondes plus tard, il y eut une explosion. Lily toussa à cause de la fumée, puis ouvrit grand les yeux : il y avait des confettis dorées et écarlates qui flottaient dans les airs et une énorme banderole accrochée au mur rouge avec les mots « Lily la préfète-parfaite-en-chef ! » écrits en lettres clignotantes. Sophie avait ressorti son ukulélé et avait commencé à chanter une chanson de son propre cru (qui parlait apparemment d'un sorcier du nom d'Odo), Sélina était en train de tourner autour de Lily en sautillant et en jetant des paillettes partout, Clover ronronnait en se frottant contre les jambes de la reine de la soirée et Amy avait sorti un gâteau aux fraises de nulle part et avait pris un couteau pour le découper.

Cette petite fête fit un peu oublier sa retenue à Lily, qui se résolut à ignorer Potter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et à ne plus lui crier dessus. Elle allait bien profiter de sa dernière année à Poudlard et ne laisserait sûrement pas Potter gâchait ça !

* * *

_Bavardage tout à fait inutile sur tout et rien d'Elara Perry :__ Ce deuxième chapitre est tellement long que je me demande sincèrement qui a pu avoir le courage de le lire. Sérieusement. Et j'ai fait un petit anachronisme de rien du tout : Grease est sorti en 1978 alors que l'histoire se passe en septembre 1977. Mais je me suis dit que c'était pas trop grave donc j'ai mis la référence quand même. En tout cas, merci infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça ;) (je parle de la fic, pas du bavardage de trois kilomètre de long) !_

_Elara Perry_


End file.
